


Shook me all night long

by ThymeSprite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Dean, Inspired by Music, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his relief to have the reader back, Dean loses control for the moment and begins a wonderful night with merely a kiss. And some rock music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shook me all night long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catnoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnoir/gifts).



> This piece was, naturally, inspired by AC/DC's "You shook me all night long".
> 
> Have fun!

Do not ev...”, you began, but all Crowley did was wave at you with a wicked smirk, then he vanished before you managed to speak the rest of your threat, “...en think about it.” 

This you said into the empty evening air out in the field you had been standing in with the King of Hell before he unceremoniously abandoned you here. 

“Oh, it’s just a wee little trip, love.”, you mockingly mimicked his accent, “No need to get your knickers twisted. Well, screw you!” 

The last part you shouted out into the beginning night and thus having appeased your anger at least a bit, you huffed and looked around, trying to find out where exactly you were. Apparently in the middle of nowhere and at least an hour away from the bunker. 

“This is stupid.”, you mumbled, cursing Crowley under your breath as well as Sam and Dean who had agreed to letting Crowley take you on this “reckon mission.” You would tear the both of them a new one... As soon as you got back, though. 

Cas could not help you at the moment, so you would have to walk. Or even better, you would call Dean and then chew him out while he would be driving you back to the Bunker, but when you got your phone out of your pocket, you realised to your dismay that it was dead. 

“Screw you, Crowley.”, you hissed with malice, thinking that this punk-ass demon had probably shorted out your phone on purpose, sure seemed like him. So without a means to call your boys or to even get at least some sense of orientation, you looked up to the stars as a few of them were already twinkling in the sky. Bless the one who had taught you about stars and cardinal points. With just one look you knew in which direction to head, but you still had no idea how far away from the Bunker you actually were. 

Cursing Crowley under your breath once again, you just started walking, also cursing yourself for not bringing your headphones, cursing Sam and Dean for letting you go and the whole wide world in general for being so big and so similar. One field looked just like the one you had passed before. 

You had no idea how long it took, but when your feet were sore, blisters starting to raise their ugly little heads and your shoulders were tense from the long walk and the slight shivering in the chilly night air, you finally spotted the access road to the Bunker. Finally, home.

“Hallelujah.”, you mumbled gratefully and approached the Bunker, happy to be back and just looking forward to a hot shower and your warm bed. You were of half a mind to postpone nagging Sam and Dean just because you wanted to sleep. And never so much as hear from Crowley again. 

Slowly you opened the door to the Bunker and you instantly heard the tell-tale sound of a gun being cocked, so you raised you hands and weakly muttered: “Don’t shoot, it’s me.” 

“Where were you?”, you heard instead of a greeting and Dean grabbed your shoulders, “What happened, where’s Crowley? What’d that rat bastard do to you?” 

“I’m okay, bugger just left me somewhere and I had to walk back.”, you told him, your energy a bit refreshed by the relief of being home. 

“I knew we shouldn’t have trusted him.”, Dean growled, but you just shrugged, “He’s a demon, friggin’ King of Hell.” 

“Did he hurt you?”, Dean asked, his voice lower now and concern was clearly written in his eyes as he examined you, his big hands framing your face as he gently turned your head to look for injuries. 

“I’m fine.”, you protested and swatted his hands away, but he did not budge, “I’m just pissed.” 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”, Dean whispered, his eyes still boring into yours, his hands still on your cheeks and you instantly felt those very same cheeks heat up. You had managed to keep your crush on him a secret for months, but this would blow your cover in less than three seconds, you had to get away. But before you could set a plan into motion or even begin thinking about one, your mind stuttered as Dean was still staring at you. 

Then it went blank as he leaned in and kissed you. 

Just for a second, it was just the slightest warm pressure on your lips, but your heart skipped a beat the kiss was so tender, so... loving. 

Slowly Dean leaned back and looked at you, a smile on his face that fell an instant later when you heard footsteps coming closer. Dean positively jumped three feet away from you as if he had scorched his hand on your skin, leaving you in confusion. What...? 

“Hey, you’re back!”, you heard Sam call out to you and you barely had the time to look at him before you were engulfed in a tight hug. Even though it lasted for just a few seconds, you could not help but analyse this hug. Yeah, sure it felt great, but nothing like Dean’s hugs felt. Sam was... your brother, Dean however, was something else entirely. And now he was gone. Huh? 

You looked around, but the older brother had left. 

“You okay?”, Sam enquired and you just nodded, trying your best to mask your confusion, “Yeah, just...Crowley left my somewhere in the fields outside, I have no idea how long I walked to get back here.” 

“I am so sorry.”, Sam said, crestfallen, but you waved it off, “Not your fault.” 

“But...”, he protested, so you cut him off, “He left me there, not you. And he didn’t even get me the information.” 

“Yeah, about that.”, Sam nodded and you grimaced, “Don’t tell me you’ve found the info in a book by now and my trip with Crowley was strictly for the birds.” 

“Afraid so.”, Sam mumbled and you laughed bitterly, but then said, “If that’s the case, please excuse me while I take a shower to wash this grit off.” 

Sam just nodded, but you hardly paid attention to him, for your mind was still trying its damnest to process what Dean had done just a minute earlier. He had kissed you, you had not hallucinated that. But why? Sure, there were not that many possible reasons , but you had not thought he saw you that way. So, did he? 

During your shower this was all you could think of and thereby the normally soothing effect of washing the day’s grit off you just did not kick in, you were much too bothered by your second-guessing. Had he meant it? 

At some point you gave up and stepped out of the shower to dry off, but as soon as you were dressed, you reached a decision. Screw it, you would get your answers from Dean and if you had to force them out of him at gunpoint. On second thought you decided to try diplomacy first and so you made a detour through the kitchen, even remembering to plug your phone in, but then you went hunting for your quarry. Your “weapon” in hand you looked for him, but he was not in the library, nor the kitchen and as you went through it the second time, Sam asked you: “Can I help you?” 

“Have you seen your brother?”, you just asked, as innocently as you possibly managed, but you saw Sam glance at the bottle of liquor in your hand and he shrugged his broad shoulders, “I think he’s in his room. Why?” 

“Thanks, Sammy!”, you just said and ran off, ignoring his exasperated words, “The name’s Sam.” 

This made you chuckle, but you fell silent again when you approached the door to Dean’s room. Huffing in anger at yourself, you squared your shoulders and then knocked on the door. No response. 

“Screw you.”, you mumbled angrily and knocked again, this time more forcefully and when you heard no reaction, you called out, “C’mon, Dean, I’ve got a bottle with a delicious peace offering here!” 

Saying this, you waved the bottle of Jägermeister in your hand. So it was not Hunter’s Helper, but its cousin twice removed, but who cared anyway? Apparently Dean did not even care about alcohol at the moment, though, because he was still ignoring you. The thought crossed your mind that maybe he was not in his room, but then you heard the beat of one of his rock songs softly through the closed door. He was definitely home. 

“Dean, we have to talk. Open that frigging door.”, you demanded, “Or I swear to God I’ll kick it down and if I have to get the grenade launcher for it!” 

That threat went through his thick skull, because mere moments later, the door was unlocked and he opened it, stepping away and ignoring you until he sat on his bed, then he looked up and met your eyes, defeat in his. 

“You sure look like you need a shot.”, you offered and he sighed, but nodded and took a long swig from the bottle, not even looking first what it was, apparently. You too drank from it, relishing the slight burn in your throat, but then you put the bottle aside and crossed your arms, looking at Dean. If you did not know him better, you would say he was squirming as he glanced at you, but then he took a deep breath and said: “Look, Y/N, about earlier...” 

That was all he said, he just stopped, so you prompted: “Yeah?” 

“It...uhm..”, he stuttered, but then laughed and shrugged nonchalantly, “You know, just relieved you were back, so... I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“E-excuse me?”, it was now your turn to stutter and Dean nodded, raising his eyebrows, “Yeah, just...nothing. Didn’t mean anything.” 

“Maybe for you it didn’t!”, you hissed and even though his eyes went wide, you did not really realise what you had just said. You were seeing red and in your anger, your words just spilled from your lips: “Listen up, Winchester. You do not get to kiss me and then simply laugh it off, you hear me?” 

He sat up straight, clearly taken by surprise, but you stomped over to him, glaring down at him as you reached out and framed his face in your hands, by far not as gently as he had done: “You don’t just kiss me and then tell me it was nothing, you just don’t.” 

You hissed these words and a split-second later, your lips were crushed onto his in an unforgiving kiss. You barely gave him time to respond and your kiss had turned just marginally gentler when you pulled back just enough to look into his green eyes and whisper against his lips: “I want you.” 

Those greenest eyes were staring at you and slowly, far away in the back of your mind you realised that losing control like that had changed what you two were forever, but your mind was in too much of a haze to really understand what that meant. Your body, however, had no problem with making its intentions known and so you pressed closer to Dean, your hands on his cheeks and your mouth almost on his as you told him: “I want you, but not as just a fling. I want more, I want all of you.” 

“You could never be just a fling.” 

Those words were whispered softly and Dean’s touch was equally tender as he pulled you close, into his lap so that you were straddling him when he kissed you again, again so gently. 

You, however, were not so patient, you wanted more, you wanted it all. Now. 

To let him know, you bit Dean’s lower lip, just hard enough to make him feel it, and after a surprised hiss, it earned you a dark, low chuckle. 

“Slow down, tiger.”, Dean murmured against your lips, his smile audible, “We have all night.” 

“At that speed, you’re gonna need all night.”, you huffed with a grin, but Dean stared at you, dead serious as he promised, “I’m gonna take all night.” 

You found no words for a response and you were still stumped when Dean leaned in to kiss you again, still so gentle, still so full of...love. This thought had you shivering in his arms and you held on to him to get as close as you possibly could. 

Still Dean pulled you even closer, so close your body was pressed tightly against his and you felt the hard bulge in his jeans against your middle. This elicited a groan from Dean, but you silenced it with a kiss. However, then it was your turn to yelp when Dean’s arm wound tightly around your waist keeping you close to him as he turned the two of you around, carefully placing you on the mattress and him hovering over you, so close but not close enough. 

“Damn, you’re beautiful.”, Dean whispered, his gaze locked into yours before he pressed a kiss to your cheek, slowly making his way down your neck and below the collar of your plaid shirt. One of his hands was in your hair, stroking through the strands, the other was on your hip, squeezing your flesh before it wandered upwards over your stomach, unbuttoning your plaid shirt on its way up to your face, eventually cupping your cheek gently as Dean kissed you. 

Once again you responded with more urgency and he suddenly stopped the kiss. Leaning his forehead against yours, his eyes closed, you heard him groan: “Slow down. Let me...” 

“I don’t wanna wait.”, you interrupted him, but when he opened his eyes, boring into yours with such an intense gaze that you lost your words, he spoke into the silence, “I’d be fast if this was just a fling, but it ain’t. I don’t want this to be over so soon.” 

His hand and his gaze travelled downward, over your chest and stomach as Dean parted the now unbuttoned plaid, revealing your t-shirt underneath. 

“I promised you, I’m gonna take all night.”, Dean murmured as he leaned towards you again, his lips warm and soft against the sensitive skin of your neck, whilst his hands slowly pushed the plaid off your shoulders. You eagerly helped him get rid of the shirt and when his hands snuck under the hemline of your t-shirt, you gasped, pressing your chest into him, making him grin against your neck. The t-shirt was discarded and for a fleeting moment, you wondered whether he would like what he saw, but there was no need to worry when you saw his eyes roam over your upper body, taking in the curves and the scars. 

Dean’s hand wandered upwards from your hip, caressing your stomach, your ribs, then went to your back and with a quick and clearly practised move he unsnapped your bra. But he did not pull it off you, instead he placed butterfly kisses on your wishbone, your breastbone and your breasts, then he went lower over your stomach to the waistband of your pants, but you were still wearing your bra. Only when Dean retraced the path his mouth had just taken, his fingers brushed away the bra to cup your breasts, filling his hands with them and making you take a deep breath, actively pressing into his touch. Your moan was swallowed by his kiss, as was the next moan when his thumbs circled your nipples. 

When Dean again kissed a trail down your neck, he took the bra off you and as he reached your breasts he let you feel his tongue, first circling a nipple, then flicking the other. All you could do was grab fistfuls of his hair, revelling in the sensation. 

You could not fight another moan when you felt his teeth gently nip at your flesh, but then he resumed his way downwards and popped the button of your jeans. Hooking one finger into the waistband, Dean looked at you, a question in his eyes you thought he really did not have to ask, but you nodded your consent, earning yourself a happy grin. 

Slowly he opened the zipper, the sound of its teeth unhooking impossibly loud even against the continuing rock music in the background, but it was both drowned out by your moan when Dean pressed a kiss against your middle, letting you feel the warmth of his breath even through the denim of your jeans. 

Those jeans were then slowly pulled off your legs, your socks following suit and so you were only left with your panties. Dean hooked a finger into them, once again looking at you to check if you were alright with this. Of course you were, so you nodded and lifted your hips, making it easier for him to pull the material down your legs before it was left somewhere, forgotten. 

Dean smiled at you, only then did he look at your now naked body and you both heard and felt his groan as he curled one arm around your thigh, gently coaxing your legs to open for him. As soon as they did, his tongue was on you, as gentle as he had been with you up until now, but it still shot a surge of lust throughout your body, positively lifting your hips off the bed. Dean’s other arm wound around your waist, pinning you down and his thumb just close enough to apply sweet pressure to your most sensitive spot. 

You needed to move, but you could not, so all you could do was moan out your lust into the room and bury your fingers in the sheets, twisting them. You just could not... 

“Dean.”, you gasped, unsure what exactly you wanted to say, what you needed to tell him, so you just repeated, “Dean.” 

He glanced at you, then with another long lick that had you squirming he released the tight hold he had had of your hips and pulled his own shirt over his head, tossing it into oblivion before he did the same with the rest of his clothing, only taking enough time to fish a condom out of his wallet. With nimble fingers he put it on, then he was over you again, his body so close you felt heat radiating of his skin and you could taste the same heat mixed with your arousal as he kissed you, settling between your legs. His left hand took a hold of your right hand, intertwining your fingers as he pressed your hands against the mattress over your head, his other hand squeezed your butt, pressing you bodies together. 

“I’ve got you, babe.”, Dean whispered against your mouth just when you felt his length enter your body, filling you and setting all of your nerves alight with lust. 

Even through your haze you felt Dean shiver over you, his whole body tense, his shoulders hard as rock as you put your arm around his neck, but his hold of you was gentle, his movement slow and tender. He was holding back, but for whose benefit, really? 

“Let go.”, you whispered in his ear and felt him tense up, his whole body still above you, “I can take it, Dean. More, I want it. All of you.” 

His suddenly much firmer grip on your backside was all the warning you got. 

From one heartbeat to the next Dean let you feel his strength as he tightly squeezed your hand in his and with the other held your hips in place as he pounded into you, giving his lust free rein. And you the best orgasm you had ever had, making you cry out and cling to him for dear life. 

Your overly sensitive body felt every little movement Dean made and how his breath puffed against the skin of your neck, the height of his lust prolonging yours as you felt goose bumps race down his back and his body still in his climax. 

Your heavy breathing filled the room, almost drowning out the music, and Dean’s body was heavy lying atop yours, but you loved the feeling and let your fingers run through his hair while his thumb drew lazy circles on the back of your hand. 

Once your breathing had slowed a bit, you were able to hear the music from Dean’s stereo again and you both started laughing at the same time, when you realised the track being played, “You shook me all night long.” 

Dean pressed a kiss to your neck so you felt he was grinning and also heard it as he mumbled: “Well, not yet all night long. But the night is still young.” 

“Hmm.”, you hummed happily and looked into his eyes, “Sounds promising.” 

“I told you.”, he smiled at you, “I’ve got you, babe.” 

“Good.”, was all you replied in a hushed whisper before you pulled him in for a kiss, but in an afterthought you cheekily added, “You promised me a whole night, Winchester.” 

“Think you can keep up, babe?”, Dean asked, smirking as his hands once again cupped your breasts and your voice was almost steady as you challenged, “Let’s find out.”


End file.
